Secrets Kept
by SwordspiritFi9
Summary: Ganondorf has defeated Link, and now has full control over Hyrule. Zelda has surrendered and now is Ganon's prisoner. To hopefully save Hyrule Zelda has split her triforce into four pieces and spread them across Hyrule. Zelda has to rely on her former enemy in hopes to save Hyrule and bring back his pride. Rated T for language possible gore and slight romance. (Rating may change)


Chapter 1: The fall of Hyrule.

Thunder rolled across the sky as rain pelted the grey stone walls of The Palace of Winds. The weather reflected how Zelda felt. Just moments ago she watched her hero fall to the ground, lifeless and covered in blood. She remembered screaming in horror, disbelieving what she saw before her. It seemed like forever when she stood next to him, sobbing into his chest hoping that it was another nightmare. Unfortunally it wasn't. The blood was real, the rain was real, the tears were real.

A sharp nudge to the shoulder brought Zelda out of her depressing thoughts. She had stopped walking and the Darknuts that were "escorting" her to the dungeons had got impatient and shoved her forward. She hesitantly complied and walked forward.

After the fall of her hero, Ganon ordered her to the dugeons, wanting to savor his victory over Hyrule. She didn't put up a fight knowing she was out numbered. She allowed herself to submit, ignoring the tight feeling in her stomach.

The smell of dried blood and wet stones woke Zelda out of her reverie to observe where she was in the palace. She saw a rather large iron door at the bottom of stairs that they were heading towards. She presumed that was the dungeon door. The Darknut on her right walked up to the door and inserted a key Zelda didn't notice before into the lock. It turned with an audible _click_ and the door was open. The Darknut on her left pushed her to start walking while the Darknut with the key walked inside the dungeon to get a torch.

Zelda's nose scrunched up in disgust at the horrid smells of the dungeon. There were a few bones here and there otherwise the dungeon was clean. Well except the dirt ans occasional blood splatter but clean, for a prison.

Zelda questioned why it was so clean. Ganon had prisoners right? Where are they? Zelda's mind was filled to the brim with strange questions as to why the dungeon and prison cells were so...untouched.

She shook her head out of these thoughts and focused on walking forward. Soon the Darknuts stopped at another door, but it was secluded from the rest of the dungeon. Zelda was nervous now. What was beyond that door? Was it another prison block? Was there a monster in there? These thoughts entered Zelda's mind making her anxiety worse.

The Darknut with the torch had the key from earlier and used it to open the door. Thunder roared loudly, making the quiet prison more foreboding.

_Click!_

The door opened with a loud screeching sound making Zelda cringe. With a grunt the Darknut on her left forcefully pushed her through the doorway, causing Zelda to fall to the grime covered floor with a thud.

The two Darknuts locked the door behind her and walked away, their heavy footsteps slowly faded with the sound of thunder. Zelda sat up and looked around at her new surroundings, small tears in her eyes.

It was a large circular room with no windows or furniture. There were a few chains on the wall as well as the floor. The only source of light was a hole in the ceiling that brought in light from the outside. That hole wasn't big enough to crawl out of but big enough to let your arm through. Zelda made note of this. It was her only hope of escaping, but the ceiling was so high up! How was she to reach it?

Zelda sighed sadly and sat against the wall hugging her knees. She felt useless and hopeless, her hero had died, her kingdom has fallen, and spirit is broken. Tears came to her blue eyes as she thought of her hero, dead and gone. She sobbed into her knees wanting this nightmare to be just that, a nightmare. She wanted her hero next to her, reassuring her everything will be alright.

"Link, I miss you."

* * *

He was defeated once again. He knew that the moment he came out of unconsciousness. A wave of pain went through his body as he attempted to get up. He groaned as he opened his eyes to reveal eyes red as blood itself. He strained to look around, remembering the events from before. Eyes widening he quickly got up and franticly looked around, his eyes wandering down to his hands. His hands! He was in his beloved human form again. He felt his hands, flexing them and carefully examining them as if making sure they were really there. A smirk graced his lips as he felt his power returning to him. Then he heard it. The distant sound of heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones. He quickly ran behind a nearby pillar, eyes searching for the source of the sound. Slowly scaning up and down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of shining black armor go around the corner at the end of the hallway.

They were Darknuts. Their black plates of armor _clinking_ and _clanking _with each step. But what caught his attention was that they held a young woman captive, but why? He continued to observe from behind the marble column, curiosity with the girl. She looked so familiar, her golden locks of hair that streamed down her face, her white dress. It all seemed too famliliar. As if he'd seen her in a past life. If only he got a good look at her face.

He continued to observe the sight before him. The Darknuts continued down the hallway, dragging her along with them.

As the three turned the corner and out of sight, he came out from behind the pillar and stood staring at the end of the hallway, as if they would come back. He sighed and turned the opposite way. He was suddenly caught off guard by a fairly large hand grab his neck. He choked and coughed, fingers trying to pull away the larger ones. Eyes squeezed shut, face contorted in pain and defensless, he could do nothing but try to pry the hand off his throat.

A dark chuckle reverberated throughout the hallway, causing him to wince.

"Ha! Who knew the Great Wind Mage,_ Vaati_, could be so weak!?" the voice said with disgust, as the hand let go of Vaati.

Vaati's eyes shot open to glare at the man just before he let go. He landed on the cold marble floor with a harsh thud, coughing and hacking as he did so.

"_Ganondorf."_ Vaati hissed under his breath.

The man, Ganondorf, snarled.

"You pathetic whelp! Do you realize who you superior is!?" Vaati kept silent, only his ragged breathing could be heard. "Well?! Do you?!" Ganondorf demanded, kicking Vaati in his side. Clutching his side painfully, Vaati managed to hiss out. "_Fuck you..._"

He had enough of this foolishness! Ganon bared his teeth and grabbed Vaati by his neck and threw him across the hallway in rage. With the wind knocked out of him, the mage struggled to get up. Ganon's heavy footsteps were coming closer as Vaati struggled to stand.

Anger flashed in Ganon's eyes as he saw the pathetic excuse for a mage stand up. He smiled as he saw Vaati clutch his side and a drop of blood spill from his mouth. _He's dead._

Ganondorf neared and Vaati knew he had no escape. He had to fight back. Vaati prepared a spell underneath his cloak so Ganon wouldn't see. He was so close now...he could hear his ragged breath... His red eyes were blurry, it was hard to breath right...Ganon had injured him too badly...no couldn't back out..! He was too close now, but his head pounded with each heartbeat... he was too close now...fight back! Do it!

Then it happened, so fast you couldn't see it, but so slow it happened years ago. Vaati, with a yell, raised his arm up in a diagonal fashon to swoop Ganon's feet. But Ganondorf caught on too quick and clasped the mage's wrist. Vaati's eyes widened in complete shock, while Ganon's were near slits. Pain shot through Vaati's wrist as Ganon slowly squeezed his fist around it. The mage closed his eyes in pure pain and his breath hitched. Ganon sneered.

"Can't take the pain,_mage_?" he spat. Forcing a reply Ganon squeezed harder, earning a pained yell from said mage. Ganondorf grined. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Ganon squeezed again until he heard a blissfull _crack!_ Vaati screamed in agony causing Ganon to smile.

Ganondorf droped Vaati on the floor to cringe in pain, but mostly to let the mage revel in the loss of his power, title, and dignity. Vaati the Great Mage of Winds has lost to Ganondorf The Gerudo King. And now that power belongs to Ganondorf who became Hyrule's new King.

Vaati is once again powerless and he can do nothing but let the darkness take over.

* * *

**Helllllllooo my fellow readers and reveiwers! I am back with another story!:D Do not worry, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I promised myself I would not, so no worries. Also if this chapter does not make sense it will in the future. So i hope you guys like this one! See ya later!**

-Fi


End file.
